Guardian Angel
by Sailor Light37
Summary: Serena is sent to Earth to help her new charge, Darien Shields. Darien has caught the eye of the devil, who plans to make him his heir and son. Serena is going to make sure that never happens.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

Serena is an angel. She has the wings, halo, and everything. Serena is not your typical angel. There are different classes of angels. First, there is the inner council. They are the most powerful and the most respected class. They are the highest class. They are God's advisors and head guard. Second, there are the guardian angels. They guard and help the people on Earth, gently guiding them through life's obstacles unseen. This is a job highly honored and respected, not to be taken lightly. Many angels of the lower classes work hard to achieve and obtain this post. When an angel has guided a very important charge right; they will sometimes get promoted to the inner council and head guard. Third, there is the guard. They are the pure and religious spirits. God rewarded them by making them angels. They are not needed except for in times of war. Finally, there are the civilian angels. They are not like the inner council/head guard, guardian angel, or the guard. They live life in heaven with the spirits of people, who managed to make it to heaven. Serena is a guardian angel. She has a major problem though. Her charge is dead. Normally, when charges die, the angel is automatically reassigned a new on. This is because for every death, there is a newborn baby. For some reason though, all the newborn babies have been assigned guardian angels already. Which is why she needs a charge. Blinking from her thoughts, She got up and went to the meeting declaring the inner council's judgment. Nervously, She looked into the face of God, her creator. God smiled at her. Then began to speak, "Given your unique situation, we have decided to………………………… 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I apologize for taking so long to update. This chapter's file was saved on my laptop which took forever to get fixed. My laptop got fixed and I just procrastinated uploading the story because I like to post stories when I am happy not when I am upset which I have been.

* * *

Then God began to speak, "Given your unique situation, we have decided then to let you replace another guardian angel named Andrew. Andrew is being promoted to the inner council and needed a replacement. You stepping in as a replacement guardian angel solves everyone's problems. Your new charge is a young man named Darien Shields. He is the rich, handsome, famous, and powerful owner of Shield's Enterprises. He has aroused the interest of the devil. The devil wants to make him his heir. We believe he is about to invade Heaven and that is why he has a sudden interest in making an heir. In case, he should be destroyed in the final battle; he needs an heir to continue his legacy. We need you to turn Darien back to the path of light. Rather than just guiding him unseen through life, your charge will be the only human to see and interact with you. Succeed and you will be rewarded beyond your wildest imaginations."

Serena nodded and replied, "I just hope I succeed."

A couple days later, Serena was on her way to Earth. Before she left, she said goodbye with her friends.

"I can't believe their sending you such an important charge", said Jadeite.

"Yeah, me neither", Nephrite added.

"Knock it off, you two. We're very proud of you Serena. You'll have your charge following the religious and righteous path in no time at all. After all, who can resist a beauty like you?", Kunzite assured her.

"You're just saying that because you're my friend", replied Serena. "No, he's not. He's right Serena, you really are too beautiful for your own good. Just realize that Darien is devilishly handsome too. He has over a dozen different girlfriends. Whatever you do, don't fall for him, Sere. He's no good and will only lead you to trouble. Don't let him tempt you to lose everything you've worked for", Zoicite cautioned.

"I won't. You know I've worked too hard to get where I am now. Trust me, he's got nothing to tempt me with", replied Serena.

"Just be careful Serena, you never know", Zoicite reiterated.

"I will" , Serena retorted. They said their goodbyes and then Serena was off.

The underworld had it's own system of power too. Tortured souls, Demons, Warlocks, and Immortals are all a part of the devil's underworld system. Tortured souls are the souls that get sent to hell. Tortured souls spend the rest of eternity paying for their sins. They are souls that don't have what it takes to be Demons. They are very rarely promoted to Demon status. Demons are the devil's guardian angels. They go through life tempting people to commit sins. Demons can be promoted to Warlock status if they impress the devil. Warlocks are hell's guards. They stop anyone from leaving the gates of hell and make sure everyone does their job. Then, there are the Immortals. They serve as the devil's advisors and head guard. Darien though is not any of the classes listed above. He has his own unique status as the heir of the devil. Darien was now on the way to meet his father the devil because his father had requested an urgent meeting with him.

"Good evening, Darien. Now I know you are probably wondering why I have requested this urgent meeting", greeted the Devil.

"Yes, I am actually.", Darien replied.

His father looked worried which was a really bad thing. His father almost never worried about anything because he was the cause of most of the bad things in the world. His father calling an urgent meeting must have meant something near catastrophic had happened to dark side.

"Relax, Darien. Nothing near catastrophic has happened to dark side and I need you to keep it that way." Darien looked confused which was an ultra rare look for the Devil's son so he hurried to explain to Darien.

"You will be receiving a replacement guardian angel named Serena. This is happening because Serena's charge just died and for some reason all the newborn babies already have been assigned guardian angels. Also, your current guardian angel has been promoted to the inner council. Thus, it was the perfect solution for Serena to become your guardian angel. God has assigned her the task of not just being your guardian angel but also to turn you to the light side."

Darien chuckled darkly at father laughed darkly with him and said, "Yes, I know. The thought of the task itself is amusing. The light side does not know that you are already my heir. I want you to use this to your advantage and instead of having Serena turn you to the light side, you need to turn her to the dark side. Serena is a very important angel even though she does not know it. With her and you on the dark side, we will be unstoppable!"

"Yes, father. It will be like taking candy from a baby.", replied Darien.

"Do not be so overconfident my son. Be cautious and careful. I know you have it in you to accomplish this task beyond my expectations.", responded the Devil.

Darien answered, "As you wish, Father. I will see you later."

A few days later, Darien had been told that his new guardian angel Serena would arrive on Earth that day. Before Serena would arrive, Darien decided to visit his friends in hell for some advice. Normally, he would not need it but his father's caution had lead him to seek advice from his friends. When he found his friends, he told them his problem and awaited their advice.

Raye immediately replied, "Mr. Hotshot needs advice."

* * *

Please review, favorite, and put my story on your alerts. P.S.: Thank you to all the people who reviewed. Your reviews made it so that I finally dragged myself to post this! Also, I need a Beta!


End file.
